


【带卡】多肉系恋人(2)

by AndersMar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, ObiKaka, Obitokakashi, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersMar/pseuds/AndersMar
Summary: •现代架空•多肉店老板土×学生卡•两人年龄只相差三岁 卡卡西高二 土大一休学•卡对土一见钟情的那种]其实也没有 也就好感度拉满了吧•小学生文笔 文风练习•短甜 已经不清水了 ooc有•可能会有破车吧。）可能•增添设定 土现在身高182cm 卡现在身高178cm 卡还会长的。）［注：本章有一点点点点点点肉渣］
Relationships: Uchiha obito&Hatake kakashi
Kudos: 13





	【带卡】多肉系恋人(2)

2.

——————

“来吧～我给你好好介绍下它们(*^^*)”带土轻轻拍了拍卡卡西的背部，示意卡卡西他跟上。

卡卡西跟在带土背后，看着带土结实的后背，明明离架子距离并不是很远，卡卡西却觉得一切变得好慢。

‘扑通，扑通’

心跳声在耳边被无限放大，脖筋上的动脉也随着心跳突突突地跳动。

“卡卡西。”卡卡西终于鼓起勇气回复了带土。

“哎？”带土转过身，呆了一下看向卡卡西，手里还捧着一株刚从架子上拿下来的多肉。

带土的反应，让卡卡西想起父亲以前经常带他去老家亲戚家玩，那时亲戚家有条小狗，每次卡卡西去喊他名字，它都会在愣住一会儿，然后发现是他，眼睛放光一路小跑扑过来……

“噗”还真是一摸一样，呆呆愣愣的样子。

“hh 你真可爱啊，卡卡西。(*^^*)”

他真的很爱笑啊，卡卡西想。又感觉脸有点烫。

“不要说我可爱。”卡卡西小声赌气道，自己哪里可爱了。

这回带土没有回答，就这样笑着看着卡卡西。

过了一会儿才开口“来看看，这就是姬胧月。虽说不是纯种的多肉，但是，很漂亮吧～(*^^*)它会因为光照量不同变色哦，这个是它的姐妹花姬丽秋……”

卡卡西从小无论做什么事，不管能不能做到的都硬要自己来的，只有偶尔遇难了才向父亲求助，长大自然也是这样。

而这回不过是要自己挑一颗多肉，卡卡西却不知道怎么选择。

“怎么样，想好了吗(*^^*)”带土还是带着一张笑脸，卡卡西却有点紧张得不知所措。

‘自己是不是太慢了，带土他是不是有点不耐烦了。’

卡卡西暗暗捏了捏手‘好讨厌啊，从来没有过这种感觉。这不像自己…’

“带土……你觉得呢。我，我不懂怎么选择。”只要是你选的，我都觉得好。

唔……头发应该遮得住耳朵吧。

“ummmm……”带土用指尖点了点下巴。要命，为什么他连手都这么好看。

“我看，要不你就选这株姬胧月吧～”带土帮他连盆小心包装好“钱就不用付了，你先回去试着养养吧，有不懂的地方可以来店里问我(*^^*)我基本上都会在的。”

“这……怎么好意思”卡卡西不可思议地看向他“很贵吧…”那个盆，这样随便送，已经不是亏本了，这是要破产了。

带土将一些工具放进另一个纸袋里“不会不会，我挺喜欢你的，就当是见面礼吧(*^^*)”

带土将两个小袋递给卡卡西“不用太客气，这个袋子里装的是一些工具和营养液。营养液不需要太多，平时放在太阳光旁边的阴影里就行了。”

“多肉并没有的那么娇气，不需要太过的溺爱，时不时陪陪关心一下它，等它适应以后，它会回报你的。”

“它们可是有神奇力量的植物(*^^*)”带土笑着又露出了他尖尖的虎牙。

卡卡西接过带土的袋子。

“谢谢你，带土。”他人真好。

“不用谢～欢迎下次再来呀(*^^*)”

卡卡西抱着纸袋走出了店门，转身跟带土道了别。

带土将卡卡西送到店门口，并朝卡卡西挥了挥手，目送他离开。

回家路上夕阳把一切打上了暖色调，粉红色的天空就像卡卡西此刻的内心一样。

卡卡西此刻脑内一直浮现带土的笑容，想着，不禁抱紧了怀中的纸袋。

卡卡西现在终于明白喜欢自己女生的心情了。

明明知道可能性很小，却还是好喜欢好喜欢。真糟糕，自己就像个暗恋前辈的小女生。

回到家后，卡卡西把带土送给他的多肉放在床头柜上，并拿喷壶给它喷了点水。

卡卡西蹲下来，双手放前搭着柜檐，凝视着叶片，叶片上的一颗水珠印出自己的脸，卡卡西看见水珠里的自己逐渐模糊，然后变成了带土的脸。

也许是因为在家，不会被别人窥见，卡卡西的胆子也大起来了。

卡卡西拉下口罩，露出张嘴角带着小痣的脸，倾身慢慢凑了过去，在那颗水珠上轻轻吻了一下，水珠沾湿了卡卡西的嘴唇。

……

过了一会，卡卡西回过神来，才意识到自己做了什么羞耻的事。

他的脸瞬间红透了，用双手捂住脸。

好羞耻！！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

自己的下体居然也有了反应！

卡卡西慌忙拿起换洗衣物，冲进了浴室。

浴缸的热水已经装好了，卡卡西两下子把自己扒光，躺了进去。

卡卡西靠着浴缸往下沉，热水没过卡卡西的鼻子。

泡在水中的卡卡西模仿小鱼，用鼻子吐着气泡。

“呼噜～呼噜～”

一会儿，气吐光了，卡卡西冒出水面，微微喘息着。

卡卡西低头看见自己双腿间昂着头的小兄弟，并没有低头的意思，反而有继续抬头的趋势。

卡卡西一直是偏禁欲系的人，上次自[rua]撸是什么时候，因为太久了，自己都快要记不起了。

“要不就破一次例……”卡卡西握[rua]住了泡在水中被他遗忘了许久的小兄弟，想象着是带土在帮自己撸[rua]动‘好舒服……会上瘾的，自己太糟糕了……’

也许是因为想着是带土的缘故，卡卡西高[rua]潮来得很快。

卡卡西咬住嘴唇想堵住自己发出糟糕的声音。

“嗯～”

却还是没能完全堵住，卡卡西还是通过鼻子发出了一声轻[rua]喘。

卡卡西射[rua]在了浴缸里，洁癖因为高[rua]潮失神，没有很快就发作。

最后卡卡西也不继续泡着，冲了热水浴就出了浴室。

吹干头发后卡卡西，面朝床啪叽一声倒了下去。

卡卡西抱紧了枕头将脸埋了进去，发泄情绪似的蹭了蹭。

“不管有没有可能……试试吧，说不准呢。”

————tbc


End file.
